Lord Soth
Summary Lord Soth was once a Knight of the Rose, a prestigious order of knights and high-ranking members of the Knights of Solamnia. For a time, Soth was a noble warrior- this changed upon his saving of a band of elves through his lands, for he fell in love with one of the survivors despite already being wed. To escape damnation, he sent one of his followers to murder his wife so he may marry the elf. Soth was persecuted for the suspicious death of his wife and fled, becoming besieged by his former allies and beating his new lover. Horrified by his own actions, he aimed to seek redemption- the gods, merciful for his plight, allowed Soth the chance to halt the coming apocalypse. However, he was told his new wife had been cheating on him, thus driving Soth to abandon his quest and watch as they, his wife and newborn child, died. Soth was cursed by his wife's dying breaths, turning him into a death knight, his soldiers to skeletons, and the elves that convinced him of his wife's infidelity to banshees. Much later, Soth would take part in the War of the Lance at the behest of Kitiara, whom he saved from the battlefield once she fell. He aimed to revive her and make her his. In the resulting conflict between Soth and his followers, his domain was drawn into Ravenloft, rendering Lord Soth the new Darklord of Sithicus, where he would find solace in his memories, driven mad by the banshees wailing over the centuries. Lord Soth has been declared among the greatest villains of the D&D setting, and was announced as such in the final issue of Dragon Magazine- making him the most illustrious of all Darklords of Ravenloft second only to Strahd von Zarovich himself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Lord Soth Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Darklord of Ravenloft Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can interact with abstracts, conceptual creatures, spirits, elements, nonexistent beings, and so on), Magic, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1, 7, and 8; Soth is cursed to live for as long as the lives of each of the millions that died due to his actions), Aura, Fear Manipulation, Magic Reflection, Sealing, Madness Manipulation (Type 2, his song of his sins can drive entire countries mad), Ice Manipulation, Invisible and Magic Detection, Magic Nullification, Enhanced Senses, Pain Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation through Shadows, Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation vs Undead, Regeneration (Mid-High, upon death transforms to mist and dissipates, reforming on his throne later), Sense Manipulation (Can permanently blind a foe with a word), Status Effect Inducement (With a word can stun a target for an extended period of time, equivalent to paralysis but through different methods), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Memory Manipulation (Can generate mental worlds with the mirrors in Sithicus, allowing him to live in a fantasy realm or even his own memories as best as they can be recreated), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Holy Manipulation, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (As a Darklord of Ravenloft, Soth should be comparable to Strahd von Zarovich) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to Strahd) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push over 2.7 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Up to dozens of kilometers with Close the Borders Standard Equipment: Black Rose Armor, Sword of Wounding, Black Rose Shield Intelligence: Genius, maintains intelligence equivalent to powerful mages Weaknesses: Sealed within Sithicus, the Darkrealm of Ravenloft, by The Dark Powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Close the Borders: Soth can forcefully seal those within his realm inside, preventing their ability to leave. Attempting to resist can drive a person insane forever. * Power Word: With a word, Soth can stun, blind, or even instantly kill a target. * Wall of Ice: Soth can generate large walls of ice at will. * Fireball: The fireball cast by Soth is cast as if at 20th level, allowing him to devastate even equivalent characters with a single strike. * Symbol of Pain and Death: An alternative method, Strahd can design a rune in the air that wracks the body with immense, irresistible pain, or outright kills. These trigger upon sight. LordSothCanonArt.jpg|Canon artwork of Soth from Dragonlance. LordSothChroniclesofAstinus.jpg LordSothDuality.jpg|Fanart of Soth. Artist unknown. LordSoth.png|Lord Soth as he appears in 2nd Edition. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Madness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pain Users Category:Text Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sense Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons